


Still Into You

by dansleftboob



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Car Accidents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansleftboob/pseuds/dansleftboob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was almost home when it happened. Right outside his front door. The road was completely dead when he started to cross. He never made it to the other side. There was the sound of tyres screeching and a woman screaming and then flashing blue lights and blurred images of people in green shirts and trousers, seemingly talking but their words never reached Dan’s ears for long enough that he could make sense of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Into You

“Dan, you like me?” Phil questioned though he knew the answer, it was there on the paper, written in black and white, yet there they were stood in the middle of the street, staring at one another in shock.

“Phil-” Dan stuttered “you weren’t supposed to see that.”

“Well, I have now!” Phil snapped “Dan, Why would you do this?! You know I have a boyfriend!”

“ I can’t exactly help it!” Dan screamed “Why the hell do you think I never told you?! I didn’t want to get in between you and Cameron.”

“Then why the hell would you put it into writing?!” Phil spat back

“I was trying to tell Louise! I needed her advice! Besides, I wasn’t exactly expecting someone to snoop through my notebook was I!” Dan bellowed and it was true, Louise had noticed him spacing out in the middle of the talk they were having and had asked what was wrong, so Dan wrote it down so he could avoid interrupting the lesson and whilst forgetting he’d had Phil’s jacket on, he stuffed the note into the pocket, and now Phil had found it.

“We don’t work Dan, we tried two years ago and we don’t work, we agreed on that, we both did.” Phil reminded

“We only didn’t work because you didn’t try!” Dan screamed “And I agreed, yeah. But what else could I have done?!” 

“You didn’t try either Dan!” Phil spat “You could have fought for us! But you just gave up the second I said I didn’t love you any more.” 

“Don’t! Don’t you dare say I didn’t fight for us, Phil! I loved you! I loved you so fucking much!” Dan cried “You know what?”  
“What?” Phil snapped

“I still love you but I can’t be around you anymore. It’s just too complicated. I’m sorry, Phil.” Dan said though he didn’t mean a word of it, they’d work this out, they had to- they were Dan and Phil, they sort of came part and parcel, that’s how it was between them, they’d work it out. But when Phil’s final word to Dan was a venomous muttering of “Fine.” Dan couldn’t help but feel a little hopeless. 

He was almost home when it happened. Right outside his front door. The road was completely dead when he started to cross. He never made it to the other side. There was the sound of tyres screeching and a woman screaming and then flashing blue lights and blurred images of people in green shirts and trousers, seemingly talking but their words never reached Dan’s ears for long enough that he could make sense of them. 

Dan didn’t wake up until a week and half later, pristine white tile and flourescent, round light bulbs hurting his eyes. A doctor came, his expression blank, and explained to Dan what had happened and that he was lucky to survive. They kept him there for another week, more and more monotonous doctors and nurses asking him “How are you doing, sweetie?” in the most disgustingly fake voice he’d ever heard and his relatives bringing him homemade treats and dinners because “Hospital food sucked.” PJ told him Phil had been staying at Cameron’s and Dan hoped that despite everything Phil would come visit him but he never did.

Phil only came around when Dan had gotten out of hospital, standing awkwardly in the doorway of Dan’s bedroom, starbucks cup in hand, smiling sheepishly at Dan, still beaten black and blue thanks to someone who couldn’t be arsed to call a cab when they’d had too much to drink, trying his best to ignore Phil.

“I brought you coffee.” Phil said as he sat it on Dan’s bedside table “Caramel Machiatto.” Phil tried still recieving no response from Dan. 

Phil then sighed and sat on the edge of Dan’s bed, facing him. They sat in an awkard silence until Dan felt Phil’s fingers on his wrist.

“You scared me.” Phil’s voice cracked as tears started to well in his eyes “I’m sorry I didn’t come visit you until now but just - You scared me.” 

Dan watched as Phil failed to hold tears back “Oh, Phil.” Dan comforted as he pulled Phil into a hug, beginning to cry himself. 

Phil pulled back from the hug a few minutes later, wiping Dan’s tears away with his thumb “Don’t ever scare me like that again.” He begged before he buried his head in Dan’s shoulder again.

“No. No, I won’t.” Dan replied as he clung to Phil as tightly as his bruised arms could allow. “I’m sorry I argued with you.” 

Phil made a tutting sound and pulled Dan closer, if that were possible “No, don’t say sorry. I was being an idiot.” Phil pulled away and started wiping Dan’s tears again. 

Dan stared at Phil as he leaned into his hand, it was then that he noticed Phil’s tired eyes boring into him “Phil…” Dan started softly but Phil cut him off by shushing him.

Phil then lifted Dan’s chin with his finger and his eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his lips to Dan’s “I still like you too,Dan.” Phil whispered as he leaned his forehead on Dan’s who smiled widely in response, before frowning.

“What about Cameron?” Dan asked, he felt the urge to push Phil off him, he knew this wasn’t fair on him but the urge to kiss Phil again was even stronger, so he stayed where he was. 

“We broke up.” Phil replied as he sat up. 

The air around Dan went cold as Phil got up “Oh, What for?” 

“There was um- someone else, clearly.” Phil joked. 

Dan frowned again, he felt bad, he liked Cameron, he hadn’t wanted to break them up. 

“Hey.” Phil said softly as he noticed Dan’s eyebrows furrowing “He was fine. He said he could tell I wasn’t as into him as I used to be.” Phil laughed “He saw I still had feelings for you before I even did.” 

Dan smiled as Phil leaned back down and captured his lips once again.

Phil smiled as he broke the kiss and shifted so his head was lying on Dan’s chest.

“I love you.” Phil whispered into the crook of Dan’s neck.

“I love you too.” Dan smiled and kissed the top of Phil’s forehead.


End file.
